300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Astolfo
'Abilities' ---- Evaporation of Sanity Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'After evaporation of sanity, Astolfo can no longer control his own desires. When Astolfo is affected by immobilize, stun, silence, taunt, chaos, or fear effects, he will gain 10% Damage Reduction for 1.5 seconds. ---- 'La Black Luna Q' 'Cost:' ''60 Mana '''Cooldown: '''20 / 19 / 18 / 17 / 16 seconds *''Active 1st Cast - ''Astolfo takes the magic flute from the belt on his hip, channels the ability for 1.2 seconds before blowing the magic flute to create a powerful sonic wave that knocks all nearby enemies back and deals 60/90/120/150/180 + AP magic damage to them. The radius of the sonic wave will be expanded from 80 radius to 640 radius within 0.8 seconds. While channeling this ability, Astolfo can use La Black Luna! Fear! Q once. La Black Luna! Fear! Q Cost: 60 Mana '''Cooldown: '-'' *''Available only while channeling La Black Luna Q'' *''Active 2nd Cast - ''Upon activating this skill, Astolfo will unleash an additional effect of the magic flute after the end of the effect from La Black Luna Q, channeling the skill by blowing the magic flute for 0.9 seconds, unleashing a sound wave that causes panic attack which applies fear effect with a minimum duration of 0.5/0.6/0.7/0.8/0.9 seconds to a maximum duration of 1.0/1.2/1.4/1.6/1.8 seconds (The closer the distance, the longer the duration) and deals 60/90/120/150/180 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. La Black Luna - Riding Q Cost: 70 Mana '''Cooldown: '''18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds *''Available only while riding Hippogriff'' *''Active 1st Cast - ''Astolfo takes the magic flute from the belt on his hip, channels the ability for 1.2 seconds before blowing the magic flute to create a powerful sonic wave that knocks all nearby enemies back and deals 60/90/120/150/180 + AP magic damage to them. The radius of the sonic wave will be expanded from 80 radius to 640 radius within 0.8 seconds. While channeling this ability, Astolfo can use La Black Luna! Fear! Q once. *''Note - ''While channeling this ability, Astolfo can move freely but his Movement Speed will be reduced by 40%. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with La Black Luna Q. La Black Luna! Fear! - Riding Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Available only while riding Hippogriff' *Available only while channeling La Black Luna Q'' *''Active 2nd Cast - ''Upon activating this skill, Astolfo will unleash an additional effect of the magic flute after the end of the effect from La Black Luna Q, channeling the skill by blowing the magic flute for 0.9 seconds, unleashing a sound wave that causes panic attack which applies fear effect with a minimum duration of 0.6/0.7/0.8/0.9/1.0 seconds to a maximum duration of 1.2/1.4/1.6/1.8/2.0 seconds (The closer the distance, the longer the duration) and deals 60/90/120/150/180 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. *''Note - ''While channeling this ability, Astolfo can move freely but his Movement Speed will be reduced by 40%. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with La Black Luna! Fear! Q. ---- Destruction Declaration W Cost: 60 Mana '''Cooldown: '''24 seconds *''Passive - ''Astolfo gains 25 Tenacity and 15/20/25/30/35 bonus Magic Resist. *''Active - ''Astolfo uses Magical All-purpose Tome of Tactics to create a shield that protects him from all crowd controls, reduces all physical damage he receives by 30%/32.5%/35%/37.5%/40% and reduces all magic damage he receives by 60%/65%/70%/75%/80% for 2 seconds, and the shield also unleashes an aura to all allied heroes within 175 radius nearby, applying the same effect he gains from the shield to them. *''Note - ''This skill can be used while under crowd control effects. ---- Down with a Touch! E Cost: 60 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''8 seconds *''Active - ''Astolfo changes his weapon to Lance of Argalia before assaulting forward in a targeted direction with a fixed distance of 800 range, the first enemy hero hit by the lance will be repelled to the end of this ability's assault range before being knocked back away for a certain distance, dealing 30/60/90/120/150 + AD physical damage to the target. The assault also deals 30/60/90/120/150 + AD physical damage to all other enemies he hits through and knocks them back for a short distance at the same time. After assaulting, Astolfo will use Lance of Argalia as his main weapon for 7 seconds, extending his basic attack range to 300 range and applying the Falling effect to his basic attacks. The Falling effect causes Astolfo's basic attacks to apply a Falling debuff to the target hit, reducing the target's Movement Speed by 10% for 2.5 seconds. If the target with Falling debuff casts any skill with dash effect, the dash will be interrupted. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. *''Note - ''While using Lance of Argalia, the final damage of Astolfo's basic attacks increases by 10%. Down with a Touch! - Riding E Cost: 60 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''8 seconds *''Available only while riding Hippogriff'' *''Active - ''Astolfo and Hippogriff accelerate their Movement Speed over time, the accelerating effect takes place within 3 seconds, gaining bonus Movement Speed from 35% to 95%, the bonus Movement Speed lasts for 4.5 seconds. While accelerating, Astolfo's next basic attack will push the targeted enemy back for a certain distance while moving forward together and inflict 75/120/165/210/255 + AD physical damage to the target. While pushing the target, Hippogriff will repel all enemies it flies through, and deal 60/95/130/165/200 + AD physical damage to them. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. *''Note - ''The physical damage dealt by Astolfo's next basic attack from this skill is affected by critical strike effect. *''Note - ''The physical damage dealt by Astolfo's next basic attack from this skill isn't affected by bonus damage (10%) for using Lance of Argalia. ---- Otherworldly Phantom Horse R Cost: 13 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''24 / 16 / 8 seconds *''Active (Toggle) - ''Astolfo whistles to call his favored mount Hippogriff to dive upon him before mounting it, becoming invulnerable while within this process. Upon riding the Hippogriff, Alstolfo consumes + (3 for each subsequent second until the ability is toggled off) Mana per second, gains 6%/12%/18% bonus Movement Speed while within the combat (200% while out of combat), switches his main weapon to Lance of Argalia, and replaces La Black Luna Q, La Black Luna! Fear! Q and Down with a Touch! E with La Black Luna - Riding Q, La Black Luna! Fear! - Riding Q and Down with a Touch! - Riding E respectively. Clicking this skill again will toggle off the skill effect. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. *''Note - ''While using Lance of Argalia, Astolfo's basic attacks gain all additional effects of this weapon from Down with a Touch! E. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes